powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Save Mojo
'''Save Mojo '''is the first half of episode 5 of Season 5. It aired on September 26, 2003. Synopsis A group of animal rights activists consider The Powerpuff Girls' attacking of Mojo Jojo to be animal abuse. Plot The girls once again try to stop Mojo from committing another crime; building an Ultimate Townsville Destruction Device. However, before they can beat him up some more they are stopped by the A.P.A.P.P. who go protect Mojo because they believe he's a helpless animal. The activist leader claims to the girls they are violating a law in Townsville which is cruelty to animals. The girls try to explain to the activists that Mojo is really an evil villain, but they don't believe the girls. When Buttercup tries to get past them with violence they stop her. They then begin a peaceful protest, wanting to save Mojo Jojo. Mojo, overhearing all of this decides to use this to his advantage. The girls have no choice but to leave Mojo alone since he is now protected by the law. Mojo now begins his plan to create a device to destroy Townsville by stealing stuff that is needed to build the device. Mojo goes to a construction site to steal raw materials to build his device. The activists witness what Mojo is doing, but they only applaud his animal magnetism. When the girls arrive to stop Mojo from stealing, he falsely declares "I'm being oppressed." which causes the activists to take action. The two groups then argue against each other, allowing Mojo to get away with his crime. Mojo then seeks out weapons for his device and winds up at a factory. Followed by the activists, he breaks into the factory, while they watch on from outside the gate. When Mojo causes an explosion inside the factory one of the activists states that his "primal gathering skills are explosive". The girls once again arrive to stop Mojo from stealing the weapons but are again stopped by the activists who think he is just doing what an animal does. Mojo escapes unharmed, again. Next on his "shopping" list is power. He finds himself at a power plant and fills up a canister with the fuel he needs. As the activists watch him from down below, one comments on how "even at night he is so full of energy". The last thing that Mojo needs for his device is a computer, so he steals the one that the Professor has. The girls try to stop him from stealing their computer, but Mojo just declares "I'm being oppressed." causing the activists to appear. They are about to say what they usually say when Buttercup tells they get it. The girls are then forced to let Mojo get away. Blossom claimed that she and the girls are so sick of not being able to stop Mojo that she declares that they are going to the mayor. The girls arrive at the mayor's office and Blossom tries to explain the big situation before the Mayor cuts her off. He notes something has to be done because it is blocking his view so he tells the girls to leave and stop Mojo's plans. Buttercup states they cannot and Bubbles explains it is because Mojo is protected by the law. Mayor questions who would create a law like that and says that person should be kicked out of office. Buttercup tells Mayor he passed it and Blossom states that is why they are here. Bubbles asks the Mayor to change the law that is preventing them from stopping Mojo. The Mayor then declares he is going to do something about the shoplifting law. Blossom is tired of the Mayor for not seeing the point and shows a paper for the Mayor to read. The mayor reads the law which says that nobody is allowed to harass, mistreat, or hurt an animal that is raised by others or any animal living in the wild. The mayor then questions what does that have to do with stealing pretty dresses. Blossom asks what he said, but the mayor says nothing. Blossom realizes that the law that is stopping them from stopping Mojo only applies to animals raised by others or animals living in the wild. She then figures out a plan that will stop Mojo from destroying Townsville, while also avoiding the wrath of the activists. Elsewhere Mojo has just built the destruction device onto his lair, but the activists believe it is an addition to his nest. The girls approach the activists, but the leader assumes they are here to cause more problems. She yells out through her megaphone "Not so fast...," but Blossom makes it clear that they are not here to cause trouble and asks if they can hear them out. After a moment's pause, the activist leader reluctantly lowers her megaphone and says a reluctant "Ok." Meanwhile, Mojo is preparing his destruction device noting his day of greatness will finally come and that he will rule Townsville. He notes he is going to smash the activist hippies first when he enacts his plan on taking over Townsville. He then hears his doorbell ring and answers it. It is the activists. The leader claims they have something that will make Mojo very happy. Mojo claims they've already made him happy and orders them to go away. The girls appear and Mojo tries to falsely say that he is being oppressed again, but it doesn't work. The other female activist explains that both groups have made peace with each other and are now working together which Blossom confirms as true. Mojo still doesn't get what they are saying. One of the male activists explains that both groups agreed that Mojo should be able to run wild. Blossom states that is why they are going to take him home. Mojo claims that he finds their ramblings nonsensical because he is already home. However, the girls put him in a cage and take him to his "home." The activists then wave goodbye to Mojo with the lead activist tearfully saying to him "Enjoy your freedom!." The girls then drop Mojo to an island inhabited by other monkeys. The girls then giggle to themselves where they left Mojo. Blossom notes this is better than leaving him to jail as the girls head back to Townsville. Mojo yells that this is not a proper home for him. He notes he feels so unnatural. A monkey then offers him a stick with ants on it, but Mojo declines and claims he has standards. Another monkey then jumps on his abnormally large head and most likely looks for bugs (as that is what monkeys do), but Mojo throws him off yelling "Get away from me!" in the process. This causes the monkey to collide with the other monkey which results in them both crying. The crying monkeys seem to anger a very large gorilla, who angrily looks at Mojo. The gorilla hovers over Mojo, who is cowering and whimpers "save Mojo". The primate then does something off-screen with Mojo. The narrator then declares that once again the day is saved thanks to the Powerpuff Girls. Characters Major Roles *The Powerpuff Girls ** ** ** * *Hippies Minor Roles * (Cameo) Trivia *While Roger L. Jackson is credited as the fourth activist, the said activist appears to be voiced by Tom Kenny. The others are voiced by Grey DeLisle, Catherine Cavadini and Roger L. Jackson. *Running Gags: *# The girls try to stop Mojo from stealing something, but Mojo falsely says he is being oppressed, causing the activists to take action. The two groups then argue a lot, allowing Mojo to escape with the thing he stole. *# The activists are constantly unaware of Mojo's villain status and that what he is doing is crimes. *At the beginning of the episode, the activist leader claims that cruelty to animals is against the law in Townsville, but later it is found out that that law applies only to animals that are raised by people or ones living in the wild. This means that the activists did not read the law correct completely. Also since Mojo was technically neither being raised by somebody or living in the wild prior to the girls taking him to an island he should have technically not been protected by the law until the girls took him to the island at the end of the episode. *When the Powerpuff Girls confront Mojo at the beginning of the episode, they do it in the same manner that they did in Monkey See, Doggie Do and Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs; **Blossom says "Not so fast," **Buttercup says "Mojo-" **Bubbles says "-Jojo!" *It seems unusual that the activists are not aware of Mojo's villain status and treat him like they don't know him despite Mojo Jojo is a notorious villain in Townsville. **Though that this could implies that the activists weren't residing in the city itself for a while, possibly prior to that Mojo Jojo became a notable villain in the city, meaning that the possible reason to the activists were unaware of the true nature of Mojo Jojo is because they were in other places out of the city during this time, leaving them ignorants of many changes in the city. *There is an online game based upon this episode called "Free Mojo." *As the activists appear only in this episode and do not create any problems for the girls when they are fighting Mojo Jojo in episodes after this one, it most likely implies that they found out about Mojo being an evil villain at some point after the end of the episode or that they left Townsville after this episode. * For an unknown reason, throughout the entire episode, Blossom sounded stuffed up as if she had a cold. It's possible her actress had a cold at the time her lines were recorded. * The plot of this episode could be a reference to the episode Girls Gone Mild, except it's the Girls themselves that are limited to what they can and can't do. Errors *At one point, When the girls say "Not so fast Mojo Jojo!" if you look closely, The girls' voices are heard, But Blossom's mouth is just moving and Buttercup and Bubbles' mouths are not. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes focusing on all three girls Category:2003 episodes Category:Episodes storyboarded by Lauren Faust Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig Lewis Category:Episodes storyboarded by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes storyboarded by Amy Keating Rogers Category:Episodes disliked by majority